The present invention relates in general to elevated water storage facilities, and, more particularly, to multi-use elevated water storage facilities.
Elevated water storage facilities encompass vast areas of usable space. To make maximum use of such space, the assignee of the present invention manufactures such facilities which include means for dividing the space beneath the elevated tank into a plurality of floors. An example of such facilities disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 168,808, filed on July 11, 1980. The disclosure of such patent application is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
As use of such multi-purpose structures increases, more aesthetically pleasing structures are required. Furthermore, adaptation of existing structures is also required to make such existing structures more aesthetically pleasing.